


Creating a New Blade

by Syrisa19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Sided Allura/Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrisa19/pseuds/Syrisa19
Summary: Two days before Shiro and the Holts leave on their mission, they get told that Dr. Giselle Ward will be joining them. Giselle is Adam's half-sister and one of the best doctors at the garson in both medical and bio-engineering. The only reason she is going is because she said that they didn't know when they would need a doctor. In reality it's her fault why one of the best pilots ended being a cargo pilot and why she needs to keep an eye on Shiro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing and submitting one. Don't know if this will be more than one page or more. Please don't mind the misspelled words and grammar mistakes.

"I have the latest medical evaluations for you to approve of." She smiled as she handed him the tablet. Her smile turn serious as he started looking them over. "And Iverson and I would like to request putting one of the fighter pilots on standby."

Adam looked up at that. It's not very often that Giselle and Iverson agree on making someone a cargo pilot when they where testing or on the fast track to being a fighter pilot. 

Giselle's chesnut brown curly bangs somewhat hide her fair freckled face. Her face is more square than his, and she is shorter that him. Her cat eye glasses hide forest green eyes. All in all most people don't think of them as half-siblings until they are start talking. It still surprises Adam sometimes that Giselle is a year older than him and already is a medical doctor with a master's in bio-engineering. 

"Why?" 

"He has the same genetic markers that Shiro has." She looks up as she says that. Shiro is a touchy subject right now, because he is still going on the Karbros mission. "He even has Shiro's blood type. Iverson and I think it would be unwise for him to be a fighter pilot just yet." 

"So you think it would be better for him to be a cargo pilot?" He puts the table down and stands up. "These are the best recruits that we got. Shiro personally picked one out himself."

"Shiro is also training his personal pick. I've asked him to talk to this recruit personally and he hasn't yet. Shiro may have the approval to get people to become fight pilots, but that still doesn't change your vote being the passing one."

"So you're planning to go over Shiro's head to keep this kid safe?" Adam raises an eyebrow.

"Shiro doesn't see anyone besides Keith Kogane." Giselle snaps at him. "Look Shiro is responsible, loyal and is basically Captain America, but he doesn't really see anyone else being a leader except Keith."

Adam just looks at her wordlessly. They both agreed that Keith has potential to be a leader like Shiro wants, but they each have different theories of how that will happen. Adam thinks hard work and Shiro's training while Giselle thinks that Keith will become one but only by losing Shiro. 

"We still have time to get Shiro to talk to this recruit." Adam sighs. He knows that he will side with his sister and Iverson. After all the three of them know alot about Shiro's disease. 

It gives the infected a peaked human condition until they get older. It makes them almost like Captain America as Giselle says, but reverse to how the comic book character got his abilities. 

"No, we don't." Adam looks shocked by that. "The recruit has gotten bronchitis and won't be out of quatrain until after we leave for Karboros. Shiro can't compromise his weakening immune system before the mission." 

"So your only choice is to make this kid think he shouldn't be a fighter pilot? Why not tell him to go home?" Adam ask sarcastically.

"The garson has one of the best medical facilities in the world, and Iverson and I want him on stand by so we can keep a close eye on him. If he shows no signs of regression like Shiro is starting than we will allow him to become a fighter pilot."

"You know putting him on stand by makes him able to become a fighter pilot regardless of when you see fit." 

"Iverson and I understand that and it's stated that he will be put in Iverson's class should one of the other recruits fail or drop out."

Giselle seems to have all the answers, Adam thinks. "Very well, while you're gone I'll help Iverson keep an eye out for symptoms. What is the name of this recruit?"

"Lance McClain," Giselle states before leaving to finish her work before packing for the space mission with Shiro and the Holts.

Adam wordlessly picks up the tablet and goes to the window to watch the recruits. Pulling up Lance's profile he reads the notes Shiro, Iverson, and Giselle have on him.

"So it seems he and Keith really are rivals," he laughs.


	2. One Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have more Adam and to show some of the treatment Shiro and Lance probably have to go through.

Lance sighed as he was taken out of class by Mr. Ward. He knows the drill. Iverson yells and belittles him whenever he fails anything. Mr. Ward takes him to the med center where they look for a cure or a way to prolong his fate. Lance never knew how much he would miss Dr. Giselle failing to be funny as she takes his vitals for almost an hour. Honestly, she told riddles of all things to help him get over his anxiety to all of this. 

The doctor he has now could possibly be the next Iverson with all the glaring and playing darts with needles. Lance just shivers imagining those two hanging out. 

"Let's play how to torture Lance while we plot world denomination," he says trying to make his voice sound like Iverson's.

"I wouldn't let him hear you say that."

Lance jumps just barely covering his mouth to stop himself from screaming. Turning he is greeted by the smiling face of Mr. Ward. It's this smile that reminds him of Dr. Giselle. Bright as the sun, but shy as if smiling isn't natural.

"I came to let you know that Dr. Thorn is running late." He looks down at the book he brought. "I found this in Giselle's things and I thought maybe this will help pass the time."

Looking at the book in question, Lance notices that it isn't an actual book. Instead it's a well used notebook. Teal cover faded by the amount of times it's been open. The pages seem to yellowish either from age or sunlight. It's slightly bigger than Mr. Ward's hand. 

"What is it?" Curiosity get the better of him.

Mr. Ward smiles as he opens the book.

"Giselle always loved riddles and whenever she found one she liked she would write it down. Either from riddle books, comic books, or video games, she didn't care as long as she got to tell it. I'm hoping that she told you some before...." He trails off.

Lance knows that it must still be hard for him. It wasn't a secret that his boyfriend was on the Karboros mission, but unless you ended up here you'd never know about Adam Ward's older sister. Many people still didn't know that Giselle went with them, but the garson knew and it damaged the medical staff badly. 

"So where did she her dream riddle from?" Lance asked trying to change the subject. 

Mr. Ward laughs at that. "From one of her favorite video games. It honestly threw me off when I found her playing Dragon Age and forcing me to answer the riddles." He smiles at the memory. "Giselle didn't even read the multiple choice answers to me, because she thought that it made it too easy for me."

"See if I didn't get them right away she would give me hints. Some of them were the easiest hints and they still wouldn't made sense."

"You're lucky you had hints. She'd just make me fight the monsters before telling me the answer."

They laughed at Giselle's antics and traded stories of how she was around them. 

 

"Are they still alive?" A woman with blueish purple skin and white hair asked.

"The champion is being prepared for the new arm and the female is ready for the next stage of her alterations." A deep voice spoke under robes covering him from head to toe with a mask cover his face.

"Excellent. Prepare the female for the worst of it. Let's see if her screams will make the champion cooperate."

"Of course, Hagar." He saids as he hangs out the halo video. Then heads toward where they are being held. 

Opening the door he see that they are awake and strapped on their preparing tables. The champion is safely stuck on a slight incline and the prototype arm is already by him. The girl is strapped in a way that makes it look like she is standing. 

Just by looking at her the robed creature can tell that the galra quintessence, skin graphs, and blood transfusions are causing her to look similar to a half-breed. Her skin isn't fair like used to be. Instead light lilac fur covered her body with three midnight blue stripes on her wrists, ankles, and from the cheeks to her jaw. The brown hair is now pure white with dark purple streaks. Her eyes are now pure yellow. Surprisingly her fangs became sharper and her ears are now pointed. 

"Are you ready for the next step, my darling?" 

After personally watching the female become more galra, the druid has become quite fond of her. He can't seem to brake her and wants to be the one that does. Hagar has even said that should she live after everything they do he could have her.

"Go Hell!" The female snarls at him. 

Clicking his tongue he goes straight to work. Today is a very special day. Both the female and champion get their new implants and then in just a quinant they will be near the plant that the lion is on. 

"Leave her alone!" The champion shouts as more druids come in. He starts trying to get off the table before he is drugged.

Luckily the champion passes out before the worst of it happens. Unfortunately the girl isn't so lucky. Her screams can be hear through out the ship as they working on her technological implants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Giselle to go through similar experimentation that Shiro went through, and come out with her own abilities.


	3. Chapter 3

Giselle doesn't know how long it took for her to past out from pain, but when she comes to Shiro has a new arm. She tries to pull herself up only for her to stop. When they where captured she became paralyzed from hitting rocks too hard. She hasn't been able to walk since. It's why they kept her and experimented on her. What will they do now that they fixed what they broke?

"Thank god you're finally awake."

Jerking painfully, Giselle looks for Shiro's voice. He is still strapped to the table, but the side table is gone. The new arm shimmers in the light.

"Please tell me that I don't have legs like that arm." She rasps. Voice raw from screaming. 

He laughs weakly at that. "No, you still have your legs. Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"I-I can m-m-move my le-legs." She stutters. 

It was hard having to tell them when she lost the ability. Now she doesn't know what to feel. Happy that she can walk again. Or scared about what torture that they will do next. What if these people take this away from her again?

"We have to figure out how to get out of," she stated determine to figure out how to get out of the torture spaceship. 

"We need to get out of these bindings first," Shiro states calmly.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Giselle sarcastically snaps back. 

"Hey, Adam is going to kill me because you've been turned into the purple people eater." Shiro shoots back.

"I have more than one eye."

"That is what you took away for from that."

"At least I could fight and have a weapon if that was true." She sighed. "If we get out of here you're the one who gets to go home."

"Giselle, you're coming back with me."

"Oh, so the same thing could happen to me again. Shiro, I'm not human anymore. Whatever they did made me become like the galra or whatever they're called. I can't go back just for the garson to poke and prod me." 

"There has got to be away to get free." Shiro changes the subject and Giselle can't blame him for it either.

"We will," she says.

Because hope is all they have right now.

They remain silent after that. Neither willing to fight each other since all they have is each other. They don't know if Samuel or Matt are alive or dead. Shiro hasn't seen Matt since he injured him so he could be with his dad. Giselle hasn't seem Samuel since the druids decide to do everything to her all because she was the only female.

They don't even look up until the doors slide open. It's the druid that likes to torture her. He rolls a table with needles and purplish liquid in the vials. Wordlessly they watch him carefully fill the syringes. Once he's done with that he comes to Giselle first.

"Time to sleep, my dear." He says as he sticks her in the neck.

Shiro starts fighting against his restrains as he watches Giselle start to slump. 

"Don't fall asleep, Giselle!" He yells.

"'M not." She slurs out.

"Don't worry. Neither of you will remember anything." The druid says as he stick Shiro. "See you in a tic, my darling."

 

Shiro and Giselle are still fighting the effects when another galra comes into the room. This one looks around before he moves to Giselle. She tries to fight, but can't move too much. The galra removes Giselle's restraints and catches her as her legs give out. Putting her gently but quickly on the ground, he moves to Shiro.

"You need to get back to your planet and warn them. Tell them that the galra are after Voltron." The galra says as he helps Shiro up. 

Once Shiro is somewhat standing, the galra picks up Giselle bridal style. The galra turns back to Shiro and nods towards the door. 

"Let's go." The galra says.

"Who are you?" Giselle ask tries to ask.

"Ulaz." The galra says before heading towards the door. 

Shiro stumbles after them. Ulaz could be bring them to their doom, but he is cradling Giselle with care. They somehow don't get catch by the druid or the other galra. Ulaz brings them to escape pods. 

"These are the coordinates to where you can find me." He says as he scans them into Shiro's arm. 

Ulaz starts to put Giselle into the pod. 

"Can't go back...looking like this." Giselle slurs. "Don't want to get experimented on again."

Shiro bites his lip and nods when Ulaz looks at him.

"Very well. Champion, head back and I'll take care of her until you find us." He says putting in Shiro coordinates close to Voltron. "I've put you to land where Voltron is."

"Thank you," Shiro says as he climbs into the pod. 

Ulaz watches him leave before picking Giselle up and running to where he has a small ship hidden. As they leave, Ulaz only hopes that the Champion will find them soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not focus on the paladins until they meet Ulaz, but I do love how they recuse Shiro. I feel like Giselle is going to try and become friends with Ulaz.

Crash landing is not something Shiro is use to. Sure when he was younger he crashed a few time. Of course he doesn't even get to try and walk it off, before the garson comes to collect him. He isn't too happy to be strapped to another table. Though these people were friends and colleagues not some wonnabe plague doctors and Cats the evil musical. 

"Damn it," he says closing his eyes. He's tired and the drugs both the galra and the garson group aren't making it easy to stay awake.

 

Shiro wakes up later to Keith wearing a bandana and unstrapping him. 

"Keith?" He says shocked to see basically his little brother. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you." Is all he says as helps Shiro up. 

Unfortunately, Shiro can't seem to hold his own weight so poor Keith has to hold him up. He knows Keith is strong, but he isn't going to be enough since Shiro can't move properly yet.

"No, no, no. I'm saving Shiro, not you." Some kid says as he walks through the open door.

"Who are you?" Keith says trying to move around this kid.

"Lance. Lance McClain." Confidently he states as if Shiro and Keith should know him. 

"Are you an engineer?" Keith asks as Lance moves to help hold Shiro.

"No, I'm a pilot." The boy is surprisingly as he effortlessly holds Shiro's weight and makes airplane and laser movements. "We're rivals going neck and against each other. Lance and Keith."

"Oh, you're the cargo pilot." Keith sarcastically speaks now that they are moving.

Lance swears quietly at that, but strangely doesn't speak against the comment. From the way he acts, Shiro would have thought he was a voical type of person. 

"What's took you so long?" Some kid whispers when they three of them get out into the desert.

Unlike Lance who lanky, this one is more bulky in a healthy way. He is darker than Lance as well but not by much. Pretty tall too. 

Shiro also notices Katie playing on the computer waiting for them. She cut her hair from the last time he saw her and is wearing Matt's old glasses.

"Finally, I could only hold off the security for long." 

Keith glares at all of them. It's obvious that he thought that no one was going to come here. Now he has to figure out if he can leave them or not. One look at Shiro let's him know that he won't leave without them.

"We don't have time for this. Everyone get on the bike." 

Lance grumbles but complies. Hunk looks like he wants to stay, but is fearfull of getting caught. Katie is already on the bike and waiting. Once everyone is on and Keith is driving away does the alarms go off. 

"Hang on everyone." Keith yells as he starts doing maneuvers that Shiro taught how to do. 

With all the shouting and screaming no one really notice that both Shiro and Lance start holding tighter. Nor do they hear the metal being crushed by their hands as Keith drives them off a cliff. While Katie, Hunk, and Keith get jolted from the impact hitting the ground make, Lance and Shiro feel the metal tearing from how hard they were moved. 

 

Meanwhile Ulaz is making his way to one of the Blades bases, Giselle finally passed out. He knew that she was given stronger drugs because of the work to her spine, but he thought she would have woken up by now. She must have been more tired then he realized. Because he makes it to the base and has to carry her to one of the few living quarters. As he leaves Giselle on the bed, he hopes that she isn't plague by the horrors she has endured.

 

Once the group make it to Keith's shack, does Keith notice the damage done to his hover bike.

"My bike!" He exclaims touching the markings left by Lance and Shiro. 

"M-must have happen when you drove us of the cliff." Lance shoots back.

"The ground doesn't leave hand prints." Katie or Pidge, as Shiro is noticing Hunk and Lance call her, oh so helpfully states. 

"Let's just start with what's going on before worrying about fixing your hover bike." Shiro really doesn't want to explain how he dented Keith's pride and joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Keith is pretty strong, but the way I kinda worked the disease as I needed to show a different. Basically Shiro and Lance are Steve Rogers if he was born with the super soldier surman instead of being injected with it. Downside is as they become pre-super Steve as they get older.


	5. Chapter 5

Living in seclusion was oddly easy for Giselle. Ulaz keeps quiet about Giselle screaming in the night from nightmares. He has gotten her to spare with him. Unsurprisingly, Giselle lost multiple times, but Ulaz saw that she wanted to learn. He saw that she needed something productive and training her seemed to be the only way.

"Are you re- what the hell are you doing?" He questions.

Giselle seems to have taken just about everything out of the medbay and brought it to the training room. She is sitting on the floor drawing blood from her arm. Hair pulled back, black tank top, black and violet tights, and something like tennis shoes are the only items tell him that this was last minute.

"I can't keep not knowing what they did to me." She doesn't look up as she puts the blood in a microscope. "Can you read this and tell me what it says?"

"You set all this up, but haven't learn the language?"

"Teaching me how to fight as a galra isn't the same as learning a language. You haven't told me anything about the galra except that I have the will and heart of one." She finally looks at him. "Ulaz, you haven't even told me why you chose to save Shiro and I. Out of everyone they've taken why us?"

Ulaz doesn't know how to answer that. Should he tell her the truth or should he lie? Giselle and Shiro were the only indigenous people of that planet on the ship. He thought that they could warn their people. 

"I was order to warn the planet's leaders about the galra. I thought that sending the Champion was for the best." There omitting is better than none.

"Yeah, where do these orders come from? Is it some rebel fraction of the galra? Because they seemed pretty happy that they working on intergalactic domination." She paused as the scanner made a ding noise. "I don't think the galra master ever played Risk as a kid."

He sighs Giselle and her human references are not getting old it seems. Maybe he should start referencing tics, quinant, and other common things to see how she likes it. 

"What do you have here?" He asks sitting down next to her. 

"Blood test results and Macgyver brain scans." 

He raises an eyebrow at that.

"I couldn't drag the cryopod in here without breaking it. Well aren't you going to tell me what it says?"

"So you can hook up alien tech, but can't figure out how translate this to "English"?"

"I'm not a hacker. I'm a medical doctor. I can set up a homemade med lab and engineer a microscope bug, but when it comes to computers not really."

"It says that you have traits of a half-breed and that you're..." He trails off. "That can't be right."

"What? Am I dying?"

"It says that you might develop more as a galra."

"What does that mean?" She ask as pain shoots through her lower back.

 

It's been a few days in space and for the first time Lance is worried. He can't let the team about his disease. He doesn't want to look weak either. So he pretends to be bad. He let's them take shots as he hides. 

Training isn't easy either. How many people can walk away from being hit by a robot? Not many. Hunk and Pidge have bruises from the force of it. Keith dodges and Shiro uses that new arm. Lance gets hit and is fine, but sadly that just causes more problems. The training bot is using more force on the rest of the team instead of just Lance. No joke, Keith's knees buckled from that last hit. 

"End training session." Allura yells. 

"It's odd that the training bot is using that much force. Didn't you set it on child mode?" Coran ask as he plays with his mustache.

"Every time they train together with it, it just switches off. Maybe it's malfunctioning?"

"Possibly. We better tell them that they shouldn't use the robots until we find the problem."

"Agreed." On the loud speaker she addresses the paladins. "There seems to be something wrong with the robots. So until we figure out the problem I would like for you to spare against each other."

"Great, Keith, you broke the robots," Lance angrily states. Though he knows that they are completely fine. 

"I didn't break them. Maybe you broke them, after all they were fine until you shot at them." 

"Please, I don't whack them with a sword, Mullet."

"Stop calling me that!" Keith yells at Lance. 

Before Lance can rebuff him Shiro steps in.

"Enough both of you. These things are ten thousand years old. There's bound to be a mechanical problem." Calm as ever. Shiro doesn't want fighting among the team. Watching Keith and Lance glare at each other, Shiro sighs. "Let call it a day and we'll spare tomorrow."

Everyone agrees. Allura and Coran come to inspect the robots as they leave. Lance sneaks a look back and catches Allura watching Shiro leave with a look of wonder. Lance almost wants to laugh, but he needs to figure out how to cause a malfunction in the bots before his secret gets out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally deleted the whole thing as I was finishing the chapter. So it's a little different than before

Giselle comes to in her room with Ulaz sitting next to her bed. The room isn't much since neither go anywhere. Ulaz blew his cover saving her and Shiro and Giselle doesn't want to be catch again.

"What happened?"

"You grew a tail and luckily it seems that you are a going to live." Ulaz states not looking up for her research.

"I can't grow a tail."

"You did." He says letting up a lilac limb with it ending in a diamond.

She tries to move away from it only to get smacked in the face by it. 

"Why do I have a tail?" She shrieks.

"It's rare, but some galra do have a tail." He says that as if growing a tail is normal. "Anyway do you want to hear the rest of your test results?"

"Yes."

"Well, your theory was right."

"In what way? I know that they made me molecularly unstable. That my body is going to phase in and out of existence unless I get more quintessence. Or that I'm absorbing quintessence."

"Well you are absorbing quintessence, but because of the experiment your body has adapted to high speeds."

"What I'm going to develop super speed or something?"

"Yes, Giselle, no one can handle as much quintessence as you do without corrupting them. Your body needs away to release it."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well I'm going to train you." Ulaz get up think about it. "The blade could use someone like you. I'll send word at once to our leader about a new recruit."

"Ulaz, I'm not galra."

"Doesn't matter. Your DNA says that you are part galra." With that he walks out of the room.

After their talk Ulaz started training her. Slowly the effects of the quintessence started to show. Giselle had to create a suit specifically for her new physiology to regulate the amount of quintessence she took in. It still didn't stop her from absorbing them, but it helped. Next she had to learn how to control her speed. This one was hard for Ulaz to teach, but he roughly figured out how to do it. Together they found out her reflexes, stamina, healing, and durability also became enhanced. After her speed was under control, Ulaz finally restarted hand-to-hand combat with the add bonus of knife and sword play. Once Giselle was ready Ulaz created and bound a luczit blade to her. It was a routine that they kept until someone came knocking on their door.

"Who is it?" Giselle asked.

"Don't know, but we can only hope that the champion is on it."

"How you you know if he is or not?"

"We knock really nicely."

She nods and watches the screen.

 

"This can't be right." Allura states as they come upon the destination.

"It's where the coordinates say this place is." Pidge says.

"What's wrong with this place, Allura?" Lance asked curious of why she is worried.

"Those crystals are explosive. One wrong move and we could die." Coran interjects before Allura could answer.

"So we move carefully." Shiro states calmly. "Allura stay on course."

Lance is surprised Keith isn't saying anything. Normally Keith doesn't speak unless it's about training or keeping the team safe. He just watches the windows as if they hold all the answers. The castle ship slowly goes forward. When they think their going to hit the crystals, the ship goes through a field.

"Whoa, this must be the place." Lance speaks quietly.

None of them get to relax when the alarm goes off. 

"Everyone suit up." Shiro yells as all the paladins run to the door.

The team splits up to find the intruders. Of course it doesn't go as well as they thought it would. Pidge is force a ski without the fun of snow or water because she wouldn't let go of the ninja. Hunk is chasing after them. Lance and Keith try to double team him, but before either could touch him their flying through the air. 

"Didn't see that coming?" Another masked intruder asked them before somehow vanishing.

"What was that?" Lance asked.

Keith growls and starts running again. Lance fallows looking around for the new player. It wasn't too hard finding the rest of the paladins. The one dragging Pidge stops abruptly causing Pidge to fly into Shiro and somehow Hunk. The disappearing one shows up again the throw Keith when he's about to strike. The only two left standing are Shiro and Lance. The intruders stand back to back. The bigger one is facing Shiro while the smaller is in front of Lance. They don't need to look at each other to attack. The disappearing one charges Lance and the other one charges Shiro.

Lance fires his gun at the person. They dodge easily and get close to Lance. Forcing him to break out his true strength. Now that he is using it the intruder starts to have trouble. They maybe fast but Lance can guess where the strike is coming a bloke or hit them with enough force. The intruder only pauses when they knock Lance's helmet off.

"Lance?" The voice says in shock. "Oh my god, that's Shiro he's fighting."

It's the voice that finally registers in Lance's head. The voice of someone he thought was dead.

"Dr. Ward!?" Lance yells as she gets between Shiro and her companion.

"Shiro, it's me. It's Giselle." She says holding her hands into front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to give her other abilities. Plus I really wanted to use that line.


	7. Chapter 7

Shiro was having trouble wrapping his head around nearly hitting Giselle. He lucky stopped before he did. 

"I don't trust them." Allura spoke breaking Shiro out of his thoughts. "The galra shouldn't be trusted, and why won't this Giselle take the mask off?" Crossing her arms Allura looks to the team. "She is hiding something."

"Yeah, it's called my face, Princess." Giselle walked into the control room with Ulaz in tow.

They were similar outfits. Ulaz in a black body suit with gray breast plate and purple accents. Giselle wore more of a black two piece long sleeved hoody with a loose under armour look. Black and glowing blue gloves with ties that go up to the elbow. Black pants with the same glowing blue pattern that goes to her knees. She looks to be wearing some sort of running shoes or ankle boots. Space running shoe? Unlike Ulaz whose face is seen, Geiselle is wearing a mask. It's the same pale gray as the breast plates both are wearing. Smooth with blue lenses where the eyes should be. Slight spaces where the mouth is and covered in a way that must protect her oxygen in space travel.

"Why is that?" Lance finally speaks for the first time since Giselle revealed herself.

"I don't look like me. The druids did this to me." She explained looking weirdly at Allura.

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't change someone's species." The princess shot back.

"Oh please, like I don't know how changed how I look. It was Haggar and her druids who experimented on me." Giselle countered. 

"Hey stop it." Shiro steps in.

"Hey, if she wants to play the fool then she is going to hear the truth. Haggar did this to both of us, Shiro, and we don't why." 

"What did happen to you?" Keith speaks.

"Blood transfusions, skin graphs, quintessence infusions, and what else they wanted to try." Giselle states wrapping her arms around herself.

"So does that mean you look ugly?" Coran asked scratching his head.

Giselle looks to Ulaz and Shiro. The galra seems to think it's a good idea while the black paladin is confused. With a sigh Giselle removes the helmet to show her face. All but Shiro seem shocked to see a galra's face instead of a human one.

"This is what they did to me."

 

Allura and Dr. Ward wouldn't talk to each after everything that happened that day. From what Lance could tell Allura thinks that a galra pretending to Dr. Giselle Ward. But Shiro stated that he remembers when she started turning into this. They remember how shocked the druids and galra where when the person keeping the other humans in line changed. Haggar showed Zarkon and they began trying to reverse it. The galra liked the idea of sending spies to unconquered planets to prepare for the galra. Giselle and Shiro were the first step.

Of course Ulaz's sacrifice didn't help the two of them either. Lance understands that what the galra did wasn't good, but Allura hasn't given any thought to maybe there are good people among the galra. Even as they are going to where Ulaz said that they should go Allura still voices distrust.

"Do you think that the two of them will get over their differences?" Lance asks watching Hunk try a new recipe.

"Maybe, I mean you and Keith have started to so it's possible."

"Keith and I are not getting along. He's emo to understand what that means." Lance crosses his arms.

"Sure, buddy," Hunks say unconvinced. 

Lance is about to say more when the rest of ships inhabitants come into the kitchen. Pidge carring her computer comes sits near Lance. Coran bounces in talking about space warriors and weapons with a bored but gorgeous looking Keith. Shiro is talking to Giselle about who knows what. Allura is glaring at the arm Shiro has around the other woman. 

"Oh, please your medical technology sounds cruel and inhumane. Why haven't you found a better way less invasive to the patient." Allura states putting herself between Shiro and Giselle much to their confusion.

"Uh, I didn't ask for your opinion." Giselle said.

"No, you asked Shiro to be alone with you when nobody else on this ship trust you." Allura glares at the woman.

"I was his doctor. I'm asking if I can do a check up on him."

"I think that's a great idea. It would Princess Allura and I a chance to see what your planet calls medicine looks like." Coran ran up to them. He gently stirs Allura away before the women could start fighting. 

Before Allura could say anything Shiro adds. "We could use a check up. Coran can make modifications to the pods for stuff Giselle can catch."

"That works Coran could stay in the room for anyone who doesn't want to be alone." Giselle states. "There someone you trust is with me at all times."

"What if we want one on one time?" Keith speaks. "Not all of us want Coran to tell anyone about our personal stuff."

"If any of you ask I will leave the room and stand with everyone else." Coran states confidently.

"So is this before or after anyone tries the lunch I made?"

"Coran, can you pull me the logs of all the paladins who went into the pods? I can look over the data while everyone eats."

"I'll get them in a tic." Coran rushes out of the room to get the files.

"How does having a doctors appointment after lunch sound to everyone else?" Giselle asked in her doctor's voice.

"As long as I don't need any shots I'm fine." Pidge says as she grabs one of the bluish white mini pizzas.

"Sure why not." Keith states.

"It's fine," Lance says calmly. "Oh, and can you ask riddles while you examine us?" 

Lance has truly missed her asking him riddles. Maybe he could get some right this time.

"Only if you don't mind me repeating a few." She smiles at him.

"How does Lance know she asks us riddles when she examines us?" Keith whispers to Shiro.

"I don't know. Giselle never told me about her patients unless she asked me to talk to them."

**Author's Note:**

> I kept thinking about Shiro's illness and wondering what would happen if another person had it. What would Shiro do if he know someone else had it. How do they treat it? Stuff like that.


End file.
